A Telephone Confession of the Interesting Sort
by Integration
Summary: Plodding out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his neck and another perched precariously upon his hips, Fai answered the phone sat against the wall. ONE-SHOT


Plodding out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his neck and another perched precariously upon his hips, Fai answered the phone sat against the wall.

"Hello, Fai speaking," he chirped, leaning against the arm of a chair close by.

"...Who else would be speaking? Idiot." The grip Fai had on the phone tightened slightly as a slight smile graced his features.

It soon broke out into a large grin. "Ohh Kuro-pon, what a delight to hear from you but could you call back? I am kind of busy"

Sounding somewhat exasperated, Kurogane simply replied, "No, it can't wait."

"But, Kuuurooo-riiin," Fai whined while slightly pouting, "I am just out of the shower, I might catch a cold" -Fai sneezed lightly as an emphasis – "and I am currently in a state of undress." Fai then paused for a moment, as if contemplating, before continuing slyly, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Unless it would make this conversation easier if I was undressed."

Fai could hear the blush marring Kurogane features as the dark haired man replied, "Just shut up and listen, idiot. You can put some clothes on once I am finished."

Sometimes, some people just made Fai's taunting too easy. "I don't get to finish? How Mean!"

"Just listen, you dumbass, I have something to tell you." At that sentence, for once Fai did turn quiet. The way in which Kurogane had snapped had caused Fai to stop smiling. It is not as if he had not barked in reply like this before but the tone, the desperate tinge caused Fai to pause and think.

On either end of the line a self-consuming silence lay.

Surprisingly Kurogane broke the silence that could have soon verged on a painful awkwardness with the clearing of his throat. "Okay I am only telling you on the phone because if I see you I will just get angry at the sight of your ridiculous face... You got that?" Fai could only imagine the heavy scowl on Kurogane's face.

"... Yeah." A slight uncertainty was carried in the word. The more outgoing of the two had no clue as to what was to be taken so seriously.

Kurogane continued and soon Fai was to realise what this was all about and to say he panicked was an understatement. "I don't know why or anything, I mean the mere sight of you makes my blood boil. You're a liar who can't look after himself, nor has the desire to do so. You flirt with everything in sight and have the most annoying pet on the earth. I mean how on earth can a Parrot make sounds like that..." The slight opening, a chance to change the subject was not lost on Fai.

Forcing a lop-sided grin, Fai gushes, "Mokona is a smart little girl, isn't she? You have to meet the other Mokona, he can drink like a fish."

"I will never willingly visit that woman and her bird, that time was only because... Stop trying to change the subject."

"...."

Sighing, Kurogane continued, "Whenever I try to bring up the subject you do something idiotic, change the subject seamlessly or just escape with the excuse of feeding your damn bird and checking on that stray cat Chi. Ohh and I swear to god if you hang up on me I WILL kill you."

Caught midway, putting the phone on the receiver Fai chuckled nervously to himself and put the phone back against his ear. "Now Kuro-chan, we all know you wouldn't kill me"

Growling in response, having obviously caught the man in the act, Kurogane supplied, "I would, even if I do fucking love you, you idiot. It would probably do you some good being dead. Might knock some sense into you or at le…"

The rant was interrupted by the confused blonde and his upset tone. "Wait, Kuro-pup, what did you just say?"

"...Nothing." Now that the cat was out of the bag, Fai could tell Kurogane was hesitant to admit the fact. He was probably concerned about his huge masculine pride taking one or two knocks.

Fai's tone of voice was light though, even if before he had been dreading this moment, for some reason it caused a large weight to be lifted. He exhaled a laugh lazily before the teasing began. "If you say so..." He twirled the phones cable around his finger, a ridiculous grin spreading over his face as he pushed off the chair arm and paced in what one could only describe as excitement. "I guess you want me to say something too..."

The grunt in reply sounded anything but apathetic; Fai found it rather adorable. "Do whatever you want."

Slightly nervous, despite knowing it was true, Fai forced out, "Me too, Kuro-chan." He couldn't bring himself to use the word just yet.

"Che." Kurogane sounded relieved - he could almost see the toned shoulders relaxing through the phone. It seemed as though Kurogane had gotten the answer he was expecting.

With a teasing slant to his voice, fingers teasing the edge of his towel subconsciously, Fai promised, "You can come over later, Kuro-wanko. I might still be in a state of undress"

Spluttering, most likely appalled, embarrassed and turned on at the same time, Kurogane yelled. "Like Hell! Get dressed or I won't be coming over"

"Hyuu, the big puppy is blushing." Simple delight could be heard down the phone.

Growling and still slightly spluttering, Kurogane resigned himself, "I'm going now before I somehow find a way to kill you over the phone".

"Okay, Cya later, Kuro-tan." Fai turned towards the receiver, placing down the phone before he could hear Kurogane's own farewell.

"... Bye **mumble mumble** Fai," Kurogane trailed off, a slight fondness in his voice before he heard the dial toneand cursed the idiotic blonde.

* * *

Blame Inafrozenworld... I do XD.


End file.
